Octavia Spencer
Octavia Spencer is an American actress. She is perhaps best known for her role as Constance Grady on the US sitcom "Ugly Betty" and as Minny, the outspoken maid in the 2011 film, The Help, for which she received a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress, and an Academy Award nomination. Filmography As an actor *A Time to Kill (1996) - Roark's Nurse *The Sixth Man (1997) - Nativity Watson *Sparkler (1997) - Wanda *Making Sandwiches (1998) (uncredited) *Lansky (1999) - Evelyn the Maid *Never Been Kissed (1999) - Cynthia *American Virgin (1999) - Agnes Large *Being John Malkovich (1999) - Woman in Elevator *Blue Streak (1999) - Shawna *The Sky Is Falling (1999) - Nurse #2 *Everything Put Together (2000) - Nurse B *Missing Pieces (2000) - Elegant Guest *What Planet Are You From? (2000) - Baby Nurse *Auto Motives (2000) - Rhonda *Big Momma's House (2000) - Twila *Four Dogs Playing Poker (2000) - Waitress *The Journeyman (2001) - Black Belly *A Second Chance (2001) - Hildy *Spider-Man (2002) - Check in Girl *Little John (2002) - Waitress *Sol Goode (2003) - Unemployment Clerk *Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde - Security Guard *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Neighbor in Alley *Chicken Party (2003) - Laqueta Mills *Bad Santa (2003) - Opal *Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) - Janine *Breakin' All the Rules (2004) - Stylist *Coach Carter (2005) - Mrs. Battle *Pretty Persuasion (2005) - Woman *Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005) - Ayisha Lebaron *Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (2005) - Octavia *Beauty Shop (2005) - Big Customer *Wannabe (2005) - Lady Chanet Janney Jones *Pulse (2006) - Landlady *The Nines (2007) - Streetwalker/Pedestrian *Pretty Ugly People (2008) - Mary *The Spleenectomy (2008) - Nurse *Seven Pounds (2008) - Kate / Home Health Care Nurse *Next of Kin (2008) - Grace *Drag Me to Hell (2009) - Bank Co-Worker *The Soloist (2009) - Troubled Woman *Jesus People: The Movie (2009) - Angel Angelique *Just Peck (2009) - Detention Teacher *Halloween II (2009) - Nurse Daniels *Love at First Hiccup (2009) - Mrs. Hambrick *Herpes Boy (2009) - Rochelle *Small Town Saturday Night (2010) - Rhonda Dooley *Dinner for Schmucks (2010) - Madame Nora - Pet Psychic *Love & Distrust (2010) - Rhonda *Peep World (2010) - Alison *Flypaper (2011) - Madge *The Help (2011) - Minny Jackson *Girls! Girls! Girls! (2011) *Family Practice (2011) - Helen Overby *Smashed (2012) - Jenny *The Perfect Fit (2012) - Shy Girl *Blues for Willadean (2012) - LaSonia Robinson *Fruitvale Station (2013) - Wanda *Lost on Purpose (2013) - Nurse Keller *Call Me Crazy: A Five Film (2013) - Dr. Nance *Snowpiercer (2013) - Tanya *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) - Martha (voice) *Paradise (2013) - Loray *Get on Up (2014) - Aunt Honey *Black or White (2014) - Rowena Jeffers *Insurgent (2015) - Johanna Reyes *Fathers & Daughters (2015) - Dr. Corman *The Great Gilly Hopkins (2015) - Ms. Harris *The Free World (2016) - Linda Workman *Zootopia (2016) - Mrs. Otterton *Allegiant (2016) - Johanna Reyes *Car Dogs (2016) - Mrs. Barrett *Bad Santa 2 (2016) - Opal *Hidden Figures (2016) - Dorothy Vaughan *The Shack (2017) - Papa *Small Town Crime (2017) - Kelly Banks *Gifted (2017) - Roberta Taylor *The Shape of Water (2017) - Zelda Fuller *A Kid Like Jake (2018) - Judy *The Goldbergs: 1990-Something (2018) - Narrator (voice) *Instant Family (2018) - Karen *Luce (2019) - Harriet Wilson *Ma (2019) - Sue Ann Other *The Captain (2008; as producer and director) *The Unforgiving Minute (2010; as producer, writer and director) *Candid (2017; as an executive producer) *Green Book (2018; as executive producer) Academy Award Nominations ; 84th Academy Awards, 2012 : Best Supporting Actress for The Help Category:2012 nominated individuals Category:Individuals with 1 nomination Category:Best Supporting Actress nominated individuals Category:Oscar nominated actresses Category:Oscar nominated inviduals Category:1972 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:People from Montgomery, Alabama Category:Actresses from Alabama Category:African-American actresses Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:African-American voice actresses Category:Best Supporting Actress Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actor BAFTA Award winners Category:Living people